Chas Finster
Charles Norbert "Chas" Finster, Sr. (born April 26, 1957) is the father to Chuckie, from whom he inherited his adenoidal whine, and husband to Kira Finster. He met, fell in love with, and married Kira in the second Rugrats movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. Formerly a bureaucrat, he is now the co-owner of a coffee shop known as the Java Lava Coffee House with Kira. Chas is also Kimi's adoptive father. His first wife was Melinda Finster, but she passed away a year prior to Chas marrying Kira. Description Chas is Chuckie's father, Kira's new husband, and Kimi's adoptive father. Like his son, Chas also has his adenoidal whine and also seems to suffer from many types of allergies, and appears to have asthma. While he tends to be timid, quiet and a bit wimpy like Howard, Chas does have a much more of a speaking role. He does try to be more brave, like his son. He seems to also have a fear of clowns, Like Didi, Chas follows up on the advice of Dr. Lipschitz with caring for Chuckie, who he loves very much. However, unlike Didi, he tries doing things his own way at times. One example could be in Down the Drain, when he uses a record and his two sock puppets to try and convince Chuckie and Tommy that they don't have to be scared about taking a bath. Despite his allergies, Chas does have a garden and a greenhouse he's working on. As revealed in Mother's Day, Chas was worried about Chuckie's lack of a mother, as he showed signs of missing Melinda. Chas does miss her deeply, but was more worried about Chuckie and his lack of a mother. In Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, he is slowly tricked into believing that Coco LaBouche is in love with him and loves Chuckie. Believing he loves her too, he comes very close into marrying her, until he hears Chuckie's first word, "no", as he rushes into the church to him. Realizing that Chuckie is terrified of Coco, he calls off the wedding. Soon after though, he falls in love with Kira, after realizing they both have more in common. Shortly after, they get married, and Kira moves in with Chas. As revealed in The Fun Way Day, he is co-owner of the Java Lava Coffee House, with Kira co-owning as well. They buy the coffee shop in a previous episode, Sweet Dreams. In Finsterella, Chas adopts Kimi. Chas and Kira celebrate their first Easter together in Bow Wow Wedding Vows, celebrate their first Christmas together in Babies in Toyland, and celebrate their 10th wedding anniversary in the All Grown Up! episode Petition This!, which Kimi and Chuckie throw a party for them. Looks Chas has peach colored skin. He has uncontrollable red hair, and a pair of purple square-lens glasses (originally green during season one). He wears a brown and black striped shirt, a purple bow tie, brown shoes, and green pants with green suspenders. His appearance and attitude depicts him as much younger than most of the other grown ups. In All Grown Up!, his appearance changes the least of all the adults, and the only signs of his age is shown through constantly having back pains. He wears a light brown polo shirt, a red belt with a gold buckle, green high-waisted pants, and dark red shoes. Appearances Chas appears in most episodes of Rugrats. His first appearance was in Barbecue Story, while his last appearance was in the All Grown Up! episode Brothers Grimm. Relationships Chuckie Finster - Chuckie is Chas's Son They are very similar as they are both scaredy cats and have allergies. Chas has a a very close relationship to his son and loves him very much. They both are allergic to dandelions and have red hair and glasses. They are also both friendly. Chuckie is named after his father. Chaz is very protective of Chuckie after the death of his wife Melinda (Chuckie's mother). Melinda Finster - Melinda was Chas first wife. Chas misses Melinda deeply and they loved each other. Chas met Melinda when she was selling organic produce at a swap meet and chaz saw her face and broke out into a cold sweat he couldn't even speak or breathe even. it turned out that Chaz is allergic to the ebrici beans and his tongue became a size as a football and Melinda gave chaz mouth to mouth resuscitation and the rest was all history. Kira Finster - Kira is Chas second wife and is the mother of Kimi as well as Chuckie’s adoptive mother! Kira met, fell in love with, and married Chas in the second Rugrats movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. Trivia *Chas adopts Kimi as his daughter in Finsterella. In a legal sense, that technically makes him Kimi's father and not just her stepfather. **Also in that episode, Kira adopts Chuckie as her son. In the same sense as Kira's, that technically makes her Chuckie's mother and not just his stepmother. ***Since Chas and Kira adopt Kimi and Chuckie as their children, respectively, in a legal sense, that technically makes them siblings and not just stepsiblings. *Some of the terms of endearment used toward Chas from Kira are "Koibito" and "Koibito Doll". Koibito is a Japanese saying used only if you truly mean the other is your love, and is only said to a life long partner. Kira also calls him "Anata", which means darling in Japanese. It is often used by loving wives to their husbands when they want something. *Kira is called "Dear" by Chas. *In All Grown Up!, Kira calls Chas "Honey" and "Sweetheart". *In the show's first two seasons, Chas is listed in the end credits as "Charles Sr." *The Rugrats book Babies in Reptarland states that Chas and Kira got married six months after the trip to Paris. *Children are my Life is the poem in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie that Chas and Kira love. *In Rugrats Go Wild, Chas tells Stu that the Lipschitz Cruise was going to be his and Kira's honeymoon before Stu messed it up. *Chas owns two vehicles in the original series, a yellow minivan that resembles a 1991 Toyota Previa and a blue 4-door hatchback that resembles a 1990 Plymouth Horizon/Dodge Omni. Kira is seen driving the blue car in TP+KF. *In Chuckie is Rich, Chas buys a Rolls-Royce after winning $10 million dollars, but it can be assumed he sells this car along with his mansion and all of the toys he bought Chuckie when he loses nearly all of the money in a bad investment. *In the episode "Bad Kimi", Chas is shown to be very protective as he was highly skeptical of Kimi hanging out with '''Z '''and even rescinded his "don't judge a book by its cover" speech. * A running joke in the show is that Chas is allergic to quite a lot of things. He mentions being allergic to cats and dandelions. Chuckie's also allergic to dandelions but not cats. *He apparently used to have a cat named Yowler, but his parents had to give him away when Chas started showing signs of being allergic to him. However the only source of information to the babies was Angelica. *In the episode "Chuckie's in Love" It is revealed that he cries when he cuts. Category:Rugrats characters Category:Fathers Category:Humans Category:Nerds Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters with glasses Category:Adults Category:Wimps Category:Cowards